


Wagers Lost and Won

by peony_princesa



Series: Arcane Pursuits [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lúcio, F/M, Gags, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Ophelia gets cocky when gambling with Lucio, and decides to up the stakes, thinking she's got got no chance of Losing. Lucio is the only one who plays fair for once, and he has very creative ways of collecting his winnings.





	Wagers Lost and Won

Ophelia could hardly believe how young the night still was; she didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she was quite enjoying the masquerade. Still, after two rounds with Lucio, and doubtless more to come, she was feeling the need for some refreshment. As she wandered, looking for something to capture her fancy, she spotted Lucio again; he was surrounded by a group of adoring subjects, and was clearly enjoying the attention, regaling them with some story of his cunning or prowess in battle. Finding a comfortable vantage point, Ophelia leaned against a tall vase and watched, amused at the way the people fawned over Lucio. Feeling a stroke of mischief, she ducked behind the vase to where she could still see him, but was blocked from view. 

Focusing her magic into her hands, Ophelia created a small sound portal that would make it so she could speak directly into his ear as if she were standing right next to him. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she whispered “ _Lucio._ ”

She saw him instantly look up, his eyes darting around, attempting to spot her. Doing her best to keep from audibly giggling, she lifted her hands to her mouth again “ _Can you imagine what they would say if you bent me over one of those couches and fucked me unconscious in front of them all? The scandal!_ ”

He was now turning in all directions trying to catch a glimpse of her “Where are you?” she could hear him growl under his breath.

“ _My cunt is aching for you to fill it up again, and my legs are shaking just thinking about your hands around my neck._ ” she let out a little breathy moan as she said it, a wide grin lighting up her face when she saw his hands clench into fists at his sides.

“Where the fuck are you, Ophelia. Tell me right now.”

“ _Why, so you can come and tear my clothes off? I'm still offended that you spilled yourself into this damn condom you tucked into my skirt instead of inside me._ ”

“Come out right now, and I'll be gentle with you.” he hissed between his teeth.

“ _I'll tell you what,_ ” she continued, ignoring his mounting ire “ _If you can find me in the next ten minutes, I'll be your obedient slave for a night, just like we agreed on in our last bet, and I'll add that my magic is under your command to use as you like._ ” she saw his jaw working as he considered her proposal with interest, though his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Not waiting for him to ask any questions, she pressed on “ _But if you can't find me, I win, and our previous wager is void. Not only that, but you'll owe me three undisclosed favors to be collected at any time I ask, no matter what they might be._ ”

He considered for a moment, but answered confidently “I'll take that bet, my sly little magician. On one condition: you can't use magic to conceal yourself, that would hardly be fair.” 

_“What makes you think I care about fairness?_ ” Ophelia scoffed “ _But fine, I won't use magic to help me hide from you._ ”

Lucio grinned “You may think you've got me, but I never gamble unless I know I can win.”

With that declaration, he began moving through the ballroom, discreetly casting his gaze here and there for any sign of Ophelia. She watched him with interest and a little excitement; as much as the prospect of being completely at his mercy set off alarms in her head, it aroused her and stimulated her curiosity in equal measures. She had several scenarios in mind regarding how such a scenario would play out, as well as what she would ask him for when she beat him, which she was sure of doing. She had promised him to play fair, yes, but had no intention of keeping such a promise “ _I doubt he ever played fair in his life._ ” she mentally scoffed “ _And I’m sure as hell not going to make it easy for him._ ”

Despite her inner monologue, Ophelia kept an eye on Lucio all the while; he had just finished searching the far end of the room, and was working his way toward her, taking meticulous note of every shadow and nook that she might be hiding in.

Ophelia’s heart had begun to speed up as she watched him come closer and closer. She saw that he had searched the opposite corner, and was headed her way, but was having a slow time of getting through the crowd, which was particularly dense between them. She wavered on whether or not she should move from her hiding place, disinclined to make such a risky choice, but knowing he would inevitably find her if she stayed where she was. “ _Time to cheat, I guess._ ” she thought as she drew her magic around her like a cloak, bending the light to camouflage her figure, and stepping out from behind the vase. She knew she had to move quickly, so she picked her new hiding place, a spot Lucio had already thoroughly searched, and went for it.

Slipping through the crowd unnoticed, Ophelia held her breath as she made her way across the ballroom, her heart in her throat. She had gotten halfway across the large room when she realized that her path and Lucio’s would soon intersect, and she would be in serious danger of being discovered. Ophelia chewed on her lips as she approached him, her stomach turning over; she was unable to tear her eyes away from him as he loomed closer. Taking one last deep breath, she slid past him, glancing up as she passed.

She forgot that since she had brought him back, Lucio was especially attuned to magical effects, and as she passed, he stared down at where she should be, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He was just reaching out his hand to grab at whatever it was he saw, when a voice called out his name, and caught his attention.

Thanks to the distraction, Ophelia successfully made it passed Lucio and stowed herself in her intended corner near one of the ballroom doors, just as her spell wore off, safe for the time being. Checking the time, she was ecstatic to see that there was less than a minute left until she won their bet. Ophelia’s chest swelled as she thought about all the things she could make Lucio do with the favors he owed her, and couldn’t help but let out a small snicker.

Getting to her feet, she made sure Lucio’s back was turned before going to slip out of the ballroom, knowing he would come to meet her the second their time was up. She was just about to step through the doorway when she heard her name.

“Ophelia!”

Starting she whirled around to see Nadia striding toward her “Ophelia, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Come help me, the doves we were supposed to release after the fireworks have escaped and I need to get the poor things back in their cages.”

Ophelia stared wildly at the Countess, desperately wanting to tell her to shut up, or at least get her to lower her voice, but her own voice choked in her throat, and Nadia was oblivious to her distress. Instead, Ophelia just stood there dumbly as the Countess described her latest crisis.

It was the last thing Ophelia wanted to do, but slowly lifting her eyes, she turned to look in Lucio’s direction, and her heart sank. He was staring at her, wearing a wolfish grin, the most insufferably cocky expression she had ever seen. As they locked eyes, he lifted his golden claws and pointed the grand clock that hung high on the wall of the ballroom.

_Three seconds._

Ophelia had lost the bet by three damned seconds.

Glancing back at Lucio, she saw him form his lips into words she understood all too clearly.

“ _That cunt is all mine._ ”

Dropping her gaze immediately, Ophelia felt her cheeks get hot while a shiver ran down her spine. Not wanting to risk catching Lucio’s gaze again, she hurried off to help Nadia.

 

Nadia monopolized Ophelia’s time for the rest of the evening; she must have gotten some whiff of Lucio’s interest in her, because she kept her within eyesight the entire time, and once again had Portia escort her to her room.

When they arrived at her door, Portia seemed to want to stay and chat, but Ophelia was sore and tired, and thanked Portia for walking with her, but she was going to turn in. The other girl left with a smile and disappeared down the hallway. Just as Ophelia set her hand on the doorknob, two hands descended heavily on her shoulders, making her start in surprise.

“You cheated, didn’t you, little Ophelia?” Lucio’s voice whispered in her ear. “Tsk tsk, I admire that so much, but I found you out so now I’m forced to punish you for it.”

She shuddered in his grasp, but turned her head up to try to catch a glimpse of him “Are you going to punish me now, Lucio?” she asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

“I should,” he answered, letting his hands slide down over her body to her breasts and squeezing them lightly “after all, Nadia kept me from having you as many times as I wanted to.” his gaze roved over her body hungrily “but I doubt you would last very long, you seem about to collapse already. I want my pretty little plaything bright and fresh for when I take her apart again.”

Placing his hand over where hers still rested on the doorknob, Lucio pushed it open and and walked Ophelia through, one hand still kneading her breast, the other splayed over her belly, keeping her held tight against him. Steering her toward the bath, he stripped her down, tossing her clothes aside and pawing his hand over her skin while he kept his metal claws sunk into her shoulder.

After he had run her a hot bath, Lucio swept Ophelia into his arms and let her down gently into the water, where she settled in, head falling back as her fatigue swept over her, Leaning back, he looked her over for a few minutes, seeming to consider joining her, but stood up “As much as I want to teach you a little lesson right now, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait, my dear.” And then standing, turned to go.

“Thank you for the bath...” Ophelia murmured, her eyes slipping closed, voice trailing into a whisper “...my dear…”

Lucio paused to glance over his shoulder, and then disappeared out the door.

 

Ophelia didn’t see or hear from Lucio for the next few days. The masquerade had been a huge hit with the local populace and Lucio’s return was the talk of the city. Nadia was stressed, and needed Ophelia every moment of the day, while the palace bustled with activity now that Lucio had his chambers back and was fixing them to his specifications. Ophelia figured that was what was keeping him occupied, but she was annoyed that he hadn’t at least let her know he was thinking of her. 

Lucio hadn't said when he expected to collect on their bet, and she had a feeling that he preferred to catch her by surprise. If Ophelia were to be honest with herself, she would admit that she was looking forward to it, and was curious about how he intended to claim his prize. Each passing day brought a different fantasy; she imagined that he would come to her in the middle of the night, wake her up by clamping his hand over her mouth and drag her off somewhere to administer his sweet punishment. Another time, her neck grew hot at the idea of waking up to his hand clutched around it, and his cock already buried deep inside her, the mess on her thighs evidence that he'd already been there a while. 

Each time she had such a daydream, Ophelia had to duck into a dark corner or closet and slip her fingers under her skirt to give herself some temporary relief. It didn't help that the “brooch” Lucio had attached to her skin was still firmly in place. She had thought it would come off with little effort, but no amount of creams or oils would loosen the thing from her skin. It was even more frustrating because she knew he could turn it on any time he pleased, and that knowledge was a constant source of anxiety for her.

And still, she heard nothing. Her impatience intensified her frustration, and she began to consider confronting him in his chambers to demand he tell her why he hadn't bothered to speak a word to her since the masquerade. As unafraid as she was to express her needs, she was a prideful creature, and her vanity was stronger than her need right then, so she resisted.

Ophelia was right in her suspicion that Lucio would come for her when she least expected it. Nadia had told her to take the day to herself, so she had spent it pampering herself. She started with a long, luxurious bath, the water scented with jasmine and orange blossoms. After her bath, she used a body scrub that she made herself, and worked it over her skin til it was gleaming all over. Her final treatment was rubbing argan oil liberally over every inch of her skin, and then wrapping herself in a silk sheet to nap for several hours. When she woke up, she felt like she'd slept for a century, and couldn't remember the last time she felt that refreshed.

Ophelia had just unwrapped the towel from her head and let her heavy masses of deep green hair tumble down her back, when there was a knock at the door. Glancing at the time, she realized that it was quite late, and no one in the palace should be up at that hour. Wrapping a kimono around her shoulders, Ophelia got up from her chair and went to the door, cautiously opening it just wide enough to peek into the hall.

She was greeted by the sight of Lucio standing there, dressed all in red, wearing nothing beneath his jacket, as evidenced by his bare chest, with his fur shoulder cape and leaning on his cane, a predatory smile on his face.

“You're here to collect on our bet, I presume?” Ophelia asked, leaning against the door frame.

“How very astute of you,” he answered smugly, walking through the door without waiting for her to invite him in, tapping her chin lightly as he passed her.

“Is that why you're so dressed up?” she asked as she turned to watch him.

“Of course,” he gestured widely with his hands as he turned and settled himself in a high backed chair, his legs spread wide while his golden claws rested outstretched on his cane “celebrations call for appropriate attire, and I always celebrate my victories.”

Ophelia rolled her eyes “Of course you do. Now what is it you want me to do?”

“Oh no,” he shook his finger at her “there will be no rushing. I've been looking forward to this and I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest.”

“Well I'm sorry I'm not also appropriately dressed,” Ophelia quipped “had I known, i would have gotten ready.” 

Waving his hand airily, Lucio dismissed her sarcasm “No, nothing you picked would have been right. That's why I picked it out for you.” he pulled a small parcel wrapped in gold tissue paper from his jacket and held it out to her.

“ _This_ is what you want me to wear? There's no way this is enough.”

He ignored her protests again, insisting she open it.

Loosing the ribbons that held the package together, Ophelia gently pulled back the paper; nestled inside was what looked like little bits of golden lace. Lifting the lace from the paper, she turned to Lucio. “Why am I not surprised you would get me crotchless underwear with a matching bralette that doesn't cover my nipples?”

“Because covering isn't the point!” he cried in annoyance “Showcasing is what matters. Now put them on.”

The last sentence was uttered like an order; he was done arguing with her.

Ophelia sighed and made as if to leave the room but he stopped her.

“Do it here.”

She looked at him for a moment, seeing the self assured smile that made his lip curl up and felt a delicious shiver run down her spine. How did he have such an effect on her? She'd never put up with this from anyone else, and her pride was a little outraged that her body was responding to him so favorably. Ignoring the feelings that rose up against his wishes, Ophelia opened her robe and let it fall to the floor, leaving her completely bare under Lucio's leering gaze.

He watched her hungrily, clearly wanting to throw her down and have his way with her right then, but he could be incredibly patient when he believed in the outcome of a situation, and he simply crossed one leg over the other and leaned on his cane, gazing at Ophelia with expectant eyes.

Stepping into the panties, she slid them up her legs and over her hips, settling them and then donning the bralette, one arm at a time. Finding that the delicate garment fastened in the back with small buttons, Ophelia stepped softly over to Lucio and knelt down at his feet, turning her back to him, and sweeping her thick hair to the side in a silent request. 

Lucio’s claws scraped lightly against her skin as he fastened the buttons. When he was finished, he let his fingertips trail down her back for a moment before drawing away “There. Now stand up and let me see you.”

Doing as she was told, Ophelia got to her feet and faced him so he could look her over, spinning in a slow circle when he motioned with his cane for her to do so. Once her back was turned, she felt the blunt end of the cane nudge into her back.

“Bend over.”

With a tremulous breath, she again followed his orders and bent at the hips, arching her back slightly. She felt the cold tip of the cane run up her calf and then her inner thigh, until it reached the apex, pausing for a second before running lightly through the lips of her sex, making her twitch. She could hear Lucio's low laugh behind her as he clicked his tongue at her reaction.

“You're already getting wet.” he said, his voice dripping with arrogance “If only that sweet little cunt of yours knew what I have in store for you, it would be gushing.”

Just as she was about to right herself, he caught her by the wrist “Remember the last element you added to our wager? The wager you lost?” his smile was predatory “Your power.”

Without answering, Ophelia reached out and took hold of his golden gauntlet. Taking one of the sharp claws between her fingers, she slipped it into her mouth and let it lay on the surface of her tongue, then, digging down hard, she dragged the tip down its center, splitting her tongue open as it went.

Lucio, who had been watching her with intense curiosity, gazed at her with what could only be described as hungry adoration as she stood her her feet and placed her hands on either side of his face, bringing it close to hers. She paused for a moment to let the blood pool in her mouth before leaning in and pressing her lips against his, letting them part and allowing her blood to flow from her mouth into his.

As they kissed, Lucio’s hands went to her back and her ass, the slight tremor in them telling Ophelia that he was exerting all the self control he possessed to keep himself in check. He pulled her between his legs and held her tight, pressing his hips up against her and making the bulge beneath the fabric of his breeches even more obvious where it touched her belly.

When she had given him enough, Ophelia pulled back and drew a finger over the wound on her tongue, sealing it up. Pulling the handkerchief from his jacket pocket, she dabbed it delicately at the corners of her mouth.

Lucio’s eyes were alight with excitement as he rose to his feet “Let’s see how this works then.” waving his hand, he summoned a set of golden silk restraints and cast them at Ophelia, where they promptly wound around her wrists and bound them securely behind her back. “Now, on your knees again.” 

There was a steel-like quality to his voice that she hadn't heard before, and it sent shivers down her spine, of fear or excitement, she wasn't quite sure, but her body responded enthusiastically, and she could feel the wetness between her legs increasing.

Once Ophelia was kneeling before him, Lucio again put his hand into his jacket and pulled out an oblong box. Inside was a choker of the most delicate gold filigree; accented with rubies, it was a magnificent piece of jewelry, clearly crafted by expert hands. “I do love decorating my playthings.” he purred as he fastened it around her neck “The beauty of this piece is that it is far stronger than it looks, and can take quite a bit of strain. But don't worry about that for now.”

The last sentence was uttered in response to Ophelia's look of concern, as if to ask why the choker would need any special strength. Her question was answered in the next moment when Lucio produced a thin gold chain from another pocket and fastened it to the choker.

“The most beautiful leash for the most beautiful pet” he said with a grin “or was it slave? I can't remember which we agreed on, but it makes no difference.”

Ophelia clenched her jaw but said nothing; she could feel her body responding enthusiastically, and she didn’t want to give Lucio any more of an ego boost than he was already getting at the sight of her restrained and on her knees in front of him.

After he had attached the chain to her ‘collar’, he gave it a gentle tug “Perfect. Now, just one more thing.” Unfastening a white leather strap that had decorated his jacket, he held it up in front of her; it looked like a very small belt with a gold ring, slightly wider than 2 inches in diameter, in the middle, while the end that fastened together split into two buckles.

“Open your mouth.” 

It was an order. The way he was looking at her told Ophelia there would be no negotiating.

As she again obeyed him, he slipped the ring into her mouth, effectively holding it open while he fastened the buckles behind her head. When he was satisfied that they were secure, he produced a rubber ball from somewhere and set it firmly within the metal ring, making it impossible for Ophelia to make any coherent sounds.

“There. Now that mouth of yours can't get you into any trouble, and I can use it when I need to. Shall we go?”

Ophelia looked up at him warily, as if questioning where he was taking her, while staying still and remaining on her knees.

“Ah, ah!” he scolded, giving the leash a sharp tug and answering as if he knew exactly what she was thinking “That’s not for you to worry about. Now get up before I have to be more harsh with you.”

Deciding it was better to comply than incur his wrath, Ophelia stood to her feet and followed him toward the door. 

Just as he was laying his hand on the knob, Lucio turned back to her “I almost forgot!” he motioned for her to stand in front of the chair he had been sitting on, and instructed her to set one foot on the seat. Reaching into his jacket pocket once again he took out a small jeweled jar and dipped his middle finger into it, swirling it around several times before pulling it out. Slipping his hand between her thighs, he spread the substance over her clit and vulva. When he finished, he leaned down while simultaneously sinking two fingers deep into her heat, making her let out a tiny gasp. “Another small addendum to your punishment.” he whispered in her ear and then withdrew, standing upright and straightening his jacket. “Now we can go.”

As Lucio led her through the dimly lit palace hallway, Ophelia began to notice a warmth and tingling sensation growing between her legs that made her want to press them together. She was grateful for the cool night air that swept by every now and then, because it was starting to feel like her blood was simmering. So focused was she on the heat rising within her, that she didn't realize when Lucio had come to a stop and she almost walked right into him. Looking around, she instantly recognized the part of the palace they had reached: the door to Nadia's chambers. 

Glancing swiftly at Lucio, Ophelia saw the glint of mischief in his eye. Inclining his head slightly, he seemed to listen for a moment “It sounds like she's still awake.” he whispered “Pacing the floor just like she always has. Probably wracking her brain for a way of getting rid of me.” he let out a low laugh “She doesn't know that it's too late. I have the court and the law on my side, and most important of all,” he slid his golden claws under Ophelia's chin “her magician now belongs to me. She has no power here. In just a few days, she will know it, too.”

Ophelia felt a shiver run down her spine. Some part of her had known this was coming, known that he was going to take his power back, but she hadn't been able to imagine how it would play out. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucio’s hands on her shoulders as he pushed her down on her knees and pulled the ball from her gag “Let's have a little fun, shall we?”

With the ball out of the way, there was no other barrier for him to get around, and as as soon as he had freed his cock from his breeches, he wasted no time in sliding it through the ring keeping Ophelia's mouth open, and deep into her throat.

They both almost gave themselves away as he did it; Ophelia because of the surprised gasp she made, and Lucio because of the deep, guttural groan he let out as his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of her mouth. Seemingly wanting to tempt fate, Lucio began to encourage Ophelia in a hoarse whisper as he sets steady rhythm of pushing in and pulling out of her throat. 

“Ahh, Ophelia. Your mouth, it's perfect!” he punctuated his words with shallow thrusts of his hips, pleasuring himself with her mouth. “Yesss. I can feel your throat relaxing already, what a good girl you are.” his moans became more impassioned as he tested the limits of her mouth, his motions ranging from slow, deep and tortuous, to quick and shallow, depending on the stimulation he sought from moment to moment. “Your mouth was created to please my cock, Ophelia, I can tell by how eager you are to taste it. My beautiful little magician, you’re going to drain me dry before this night is over.”

His enthusiasm was all she needed; Ophelia thrived on praise, and hearing Lucio utter her name in that tone made her need to hear more. She couldn’t close her lips around his cock on account of the gag, but she started to press her tongue against the underside of his shaft, creating as much suction as she could, while leaning in in time with his thrusts, doing everything she could to enhance the sensation. 

Ophelia was a quick learner, and in the short time they'd spent together, she had paid close attention to how Lucio responded to various kinds of stimulation. Thus, even though he now held the leash to her collar, she was in full control of his pleasure there, as she knelt in front of him and paid homage to his manhood. Beginning to make small moaning sounds herself as she pressed her whole body against him, she made it clear that she was just as hungry for his release as he was.

Lucio, unprepared but delighted to see his enthusiasm matched and doubled in her, was quickly losing control as he clutched at her head, fingers twisting in her hair as his release bore down on him. 

“Ophelia! I'm-I'm ahh-hnng!*

Unable to hold out any longer, his hips shuddered as he gave one final, desperate thrust and spilled his load deep into her throat, its volume quickly overflowing and leaking out the corners of her mouth and dripping down between her rosy cleavage.

“Portia, did you hear something? I think someone is at the door.”

At the sound of Nadia's voice, Lucio quickly pulled from Ophelia's dripping mouth and tucked himself away with one hand while he simultaneously caught her round the waist with the other and threw her over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and strode swiftly down the hall and around the next corner, remarking as they heard the door to Nadia's chambers swing open “As much as I would relish the look on her face if she were to see that, it would put a damper on the rest of the night, and I am far from finished with you, little magician.” 

There was a hint if laughter in his voice and Ophelia couldn't help but smile a little to herself at the mental picture his words gave her. Despite having no ill will toward the Countess, she felt an undeniable thrill from the idea of being shown off in such a way.

When they reached his chambers, Lucio tossed Ophelia onto his bed, still bound and gagged, and went over to his cabinet to pour himself a drink. He then took his time walking back to her, one hand pulling open the buttons of his jacket while the other tipped the glass to his mouth. When he reached her, he downed the rest of his drink, and stood there leaning against one of the bed posts, looking her over and saying nothing.

For her part, Ophelia made no move to get him to untie her or help her up; he had won his prize, and she prided herself on being a graceful loser. Besides, as much as she was enjoying herself, she couldn't afford to be too eager in displaying her willingness to please him.

When he finally moved again, Lucio slid his hand up the back of her neck and curled his fingers in her hair, getting a firm grip and then bringing her head up, loosening the gag so he could pull it down to kiss her. While their mouths were occupied, he picked up her leash with his artificial appendage, and when he pulled back breaking contact, he tugged on it gently but firmly. 

“Come, Ophelia.”

She was still unsure of how she felt about having a chain and collar, but couldn't deny that surrendering control was deeply arousing for her, and she got up and followed him.

Lucio settled himself in an ornate chair - one that could very accurately be described as throne like - and beckoned her closer with a small tug on the chain.

Ophelia obeyed until she was standing in front of him, her knees touching his.

Reaching out, he took hold of her hips and pulled her between his legs so he could bend her over one knee, giving him full view and access to every part of her. Resting his golden arm across her lower back to hold her still, he smoothed his hand over one of the cheeks of her ass, digging his fingers in and kneading her soft flesh until it was bright red.

"Ah Ophelia, you have the softest, most magnificent ass I've ever seen. And now it belongs to me." As he spoke, he brought his hand down hard on her skin with a resounding smack, making her jump and let out a surprised squeak. He repeated the motion, each time rubbing his hand over where he had struck her, dissipating the sharp pain before spanking her again, and laughing when she jerked in response.

The glee in his voice was obvious, and Ophelia squirmed under his touch, her instinctive bristling at his possessiveness taking a back seat to her own growing need. 

When he was done pawing over her, Lucio gripped her ass with both hands, spreading her apart, and pressed a finger against her hole, seeming to make some kind if assessment, before letting go. Ophelia heard him reaching into a drawer and take something out, before she felt his hand return to her ass, his fingers slick with lube as he reached down and trailed one through her dripping sex and between her cheeks until it reached her hole and pushed against it, this time harder. She stiffened at the new sensation, unsure of how to feel about it, until he began to circle his middle finger around the tight muscle, making her relax and begin to enjoy it. 

As Ophelia relaxed into his touch, Lucio withdrew his hand, making her sigh in frustration, but he wasn't gone for long. She was soon aware of a blunt tip being pushed into her well-lubed ass hole, and she wiggled around, bucking her hips at the intrusion, and making whimpering sounds of protest.

"Shhhh pet," lucio crooned "it's all part of your lost bet, there's no backing out now." 

Fortunately the object was short, and was soon lodged firmly within her, giving her a sense of fullness that she had never experienced before. 

What Ophelia didn't know was that Lucio was hardly finished, and once he had completed his task, he reached into the same drawer and pulled out an oblong box, opening it to reveal black velvet wrapped around an exact replica of his cock in solid gold. 

"I had this made a while back," he said, holding it up for Ophelia to see "but I could never decide on anyone worthy enough to experience it - until now that is."

Ophelia quivered at the feeling of the cold metal trailing along her inner thigh and up toward her sex, her trembling becoming stronger the closer it got. As Lucio drew the tip of the dildo through her outer lips, she clenched her teeth around her gag, letting out a whine and arching her back, enjoying the feeling but impulsively pulling away. 

“Yes, little magician, I do love to hear that voice of yours, use it.” He began pushing the dildo farther into her, going slow but steady.

Even though the dildo was the exact size and Shape of Lucio’s own manhood, the metal didn’t have the give that his flesh allowed, and Ophelia felt her walls stretch more than usual in order to accommodate it. 

When he had worked the golden cock about halfway inside of her, Lucio began pumping it in shallow thrusts, enjoying the way Ophelia jerked and let out little squeals of surprise each time he gave a short tug paired with a sudden push, oscillating it in and out of her twitching sex. As he slowed his pace and lengthened the strokes, the dildo grew warmer, taking in her body heat and becoming more comfortable, allowing Ophelia to relax and push her hips back to meet it, her moans becoming deeper and more breathless. Lucio seemed to notice this, and let out a sinister chuckle, and as he did so, Ophelia felt the metal turn cold. She yelped and twisted on his knee, making him clamp his metal arm down to hold her still as she writhed, trying to escaped the icy object inside of her.

“Hold still, Ophelia.” it was clear he was speaking through clenched teeth “I’m not finished yet, try to be a good girl.”

Try as she might, Ophelia couldn’t obey, and writhed against him wildly, despite the claws digging into her back. 

After he had tortured her for several minutes, Lucio relaxed his magic, and warmth once again flooded into Ophelia, making her let out a sob of relief and sag over his knee. 

Lucio was soon picking up the pace once again, and had Ophelia at his mercy; it seemed that he too had paid attention to her body language, and he was now fucking her with long, hard strokes, in just the kind of way that made her legs shake while all manner of humiliating sounds flowed from her mouth. 

“That’s it, Ophelia, let me hear you sing. Moan like a little whore, _my_ little whore.”

Just as Ophelia’s orgasm was building to its peak, Lucio pressed one of his claws against the plug in her ass, making her let out a last desperate cry, muffled by the gag, as she was seized by her climax, her body convulsing in Lucio’s grasp as it crashed over her, leaving her a twitching, limp mess, the evidence dripping down her legs.

As Lucio pulled her up, she saw through her haze that his eyes were still fierce, and remembered that she was the only one to have found satisfaction just then, and that he was still dangerously charged. 

Her assumptions were confirmed when he let her down to the floor, and went about swiftly freeing her from the gag, before pulling his cock from his breeches once more.

“I _will_ take my time with you, pet. But I just can’t resist that mouth anymore.” As he spoke, he sunk his claws into her hair at the back of her neck and gripped his engorged length in his fist, bringing it to her mouth and pushing it past her lips without ceremony. When he had firmly lodged himself in her throat, he took her head in both hands and brought it down forcefully onto his cock, his desperation obvious, as he pushed his hips up to match the motions of his hands, thrusting into her mouth with a frenzied passion that told her how much it had aroused him to make her come.

Ophelia, with her hands still bound, and still weakened from her release, could only relax her throat and ride it out as he fucked himself with her face. She didn’t mind though, she had learned by then that, even though he was a selfish lover, Lucio always left her more than satisfied, and his desire for her, only served to increase her own.  
With the ferocity of his pace, it didn’t take long for Lucio to achieve his release, stopping just before he burst and yanking his cock from Ophelia’s mouth to aim it at her chest as he came, painting her breasts with his thick, hot seed.

Exhausted, Ophelia let herself sink to the floor, panting as she lay there, the cold marble soothing her burning skin.

Lucio also took a moment to catch his breath, although when their eye met, it was clear from the hunger still present in his heated gaze, that his stamina was still at full capacity. When he did get to his feet, he stepped over Ophelia’s prostrate form, and began to shed his clothes, tossing his shoulder cape to one side and shrugging off his jacket.

Ophelia had turned to watch him, her desire building once again as she did so, admiring the way his muscles rippled under his skin. Though not bulky, Lucio was lean and muscular, his years of excess as Vesuvia’s Count clearly not diminishing his physique. Remembering how he had responded when she had pushed him into a corner and had her way with him, Ophelia couldn’t help but wish she could run her hands and mouth all over his body; she wanted to watch his reactions as she kissed and licked her way from his neck down to his cock. She let out a little breathy sigh as she watched him, catching his attention as he was pushing his breeches off of his hips. Glancing down at her, Lucio’s face split into a wide grin.

“Enjoying the view, Ophelia?” he asked, his tone teasing and arrogant “I don’t blame you, it’s not easy being this magnificent, and even harder to find someone worthy of it all. Fortunately, I found you, and I won’t be taking my hands off you for the entirety of the foreseeable future.”

“I’m going to hold you to that declaration,” she answered with a smirk of her own “you want to own me in every sense of the word? Make it worthwhile, Count.”

With a bark of laughter, Lucio bent down and tucking his hands under her arms, lifting her from the floor and carrying her back to the bed “You’re quite insolent for someone with no bargaining power.” he told her as he threw her down and flipped her onto her stomach. Grabbing her feet, he used another pair of the silk restraints to bind her ankles together, grinning as he rolled her back again to face him “It seems as though I haven’t done enough to subdue you, let’s remedy that, shall we?” With a jerk of her chain, he pulled her into a kneeling position on the bed and joined her, taking her by the jaw with his metal claws and turning her head to either side, getting a good look at her. “Your lips are so red and plump from worshiping my cock,” he said with a low laugh “you’ve never looked lovelier.” he then laid down on his back, before leaning over and taking hold of her by sliding his hands under her thighs, lifting her up and setting her down on his chest in a straddling position.

“I thought you were going to discipline me?” Ophelia asked, smirking down at him, though she was still bound and almost completely unable to move.

“You really think I can’t do that from here?” the look on his face was infuriatingly condescending “you still have so much to learn, tiny magician.”

Sliding his metal arm between her legs, Lucio brought his claws up to grip her ass, and pulled her upward until her sex was just above his mouth, and then pulled her down hard, pushing his face up into her. As Ophelia gasped at the sudden stimulation of her already aching flesh, Lucio wound his other hand in her leash and tugged down with a force that almost made her choke, and forced her to bend over backwards so far, the crown of her head was hovering just above his stomach.

Ophelia then understood what he meant; as Lucio devoured her, he kept a tight hold on the chain attached to her collar, not allowing her to budge in the slightest, the pleasure he was giving her forcing her to writhe, and cry out, while the position he held her in made it so every breath she took in, took every ounce of strength she had to expand her lungs. The more she gasped for breath, the more lightheaded she became, something that only heightened her response to Lucio’s tongue on her clit.

Pulling away from a moment, Lucio turned his face and bit sharply into Ophelia’s inner thigh, making her whole body jerk and wringing a strangled gasp from her throat.

“Nothing to say now, Ophelia?” his mocking tone made her want to wrap the chain around his neck and give him a taste of his own medicine, but he had already leaned back in and flicked his tongue over her clit before closing his mouth over it and sucking while digging his claws into her ass, clearly taking his own great pleasure in obliterating her ability to think coherently. 

Ophelia’s defenses were soon destroyed, and she was reduced to a gasping, trembling mess, barely able to hold herself up as Lucio drank in her orgasm. 

When he was done, Lucio pushed her off his chest and let her fall to the bed to catch her breath, watching with arrogant satisfaction as she coughed and curled up in in a ball, trying to soothe the ache in her overstretched muscles. He was impatient however, and hadn’t had his fill of her. Grabbing her by the restraints that held her wrists and ankles, he maneuvered her onto her stomach, so her ass was in the air, and her face was pressed into the bedclothes. Planting his knees on either side of hers, he held onto her hip, while he reached down and played his claws along the length of her back, chuckling at the shiver and goosebumps they elicited, while Ophelia was still trying to bring her breathing back to a normal level.

“I don’t know what it is about you that no matter how many times I’ve fucked you, it’s still not enough. I want to possess every fiber of your being, humiliate it and then worship it, knowing that it’s mine to do with as I please.” The tone of his voice sounded perplexed, as if he found his own feelings confusing.

“I thought I was already your plaything?” Ophelia asked quietly, unsure of how she felt about his declaration.

“You are.” he answered “A precious plaything that belongs only to me.” the hand that laid on her ass, squeezed gently “And if anyone were to look at you with desire in their eyes, I would gouge them out.”

Ophelia shivered. She knew such a statement should horrify her and fill her with loathing, but instead, a shiver of excitement ran through her. No one had ever laid such an impassioned claim on her, and the idea of Lucio protecting her -his property- with such violence made her want to see him prove it. Shifting her weight backward, she rubbed her ass against his still throbbing cock “It’s yours,” she stated simply “claim it again.”

With a low growl deep in his chest, Lucio’s claws dug in deeper, and he gripped his cock, brought it to her drenched lips and shoved it in with one firm motion of his hips. He then leaned over her and dug his fingers into the hair at the back of her skull, while his claws seized her shoulder, and set a punishing pace, pounding his flesh into hers with a ferocity that made Ophelia clench her hands into fists and screw her eyes shut. 

He hadn’t fucked Ophelia like this since she had murdered Valerius only a few feet away, and she was quickly reminded of how it made her really feel like her body wasn’t her own as he bent it to his will, pushing her head down against the bed as he slammed into her, the power of his strokes forcing her own arousal out of her with loud sucking noises and making it drip down her legs as well as his.

Lucio kept his ferocious pace, until Ophelia was sobbing out yet another orgasm, at which point he yanked her head up by her hair and turned her head, closing his mouth over hers in a savage kiss and swallowing her desperate cries, his own climax rushing through his body and out his cock, pouring into Ophelia’s spasming cunt.

When the pair finally separated, they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, Ophelia a hair’s breadth from unconsciousness, and Lucio sprawled out and staring up at the ceiling. When he finally moved again, Lucio grabbed her around her waist and dragged her over to him, their sweaty skin rubbing together as he held her tight to his chest.

“You are my most prized possession, Ophelia.” he whispered into her hair, his voice fierce “Never forget that.”


End file.
